In the Cold Cold Night
by lilianthorn
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa need a girl's night out.  eventual femslash but they start out canonhet
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: because my own question on the UN Council Forum needed an answer. These characters are not mine, they are checked out of the Great Library of Inspiration to which I shall return them only slightly sticky._

With lingering kisses to Winterskyshadow.

**Date Night**

Narcissa Malfoy sighed and closed her eyes. Bella was brushing her hair like she did at least once a week whenever they were able to get together for such girl time. It had been a long standing tradition. As the brush smoothly slid through her hair, Cissy, as Bella called her, remembered being little and how Dromeda had complained that Cissy's hair was too flat to ever do anything pretty. Bella had been contrary even then and as if to prove Dromeda wrong, Bella herself took to doing Cissy's hair. Cissy had found in time that there was nothing sweeter or more comforting that the feeling of her sister's attendance to her hair.

Soon, Bella set the brush down and used her fingers, her long dark nails scraping Cissy's scalp eliciting little sighs of pleasure from her. Bella was talking about who she'd seen at the various places she'd gone. Mostly Cissy just nodded and smiled, letting the effect of the tugging on her hair wash over her. It was rare that she could fully relax and she enjoyed these visits for just that opportunity.

"...and Thicknesse was there..." Bella remarked.

"Hmm, so?" Cissy was drifted in the soft clouds in her head.

"He wasn't just there to drink, Cissy..." Bella crooned suggestively. Cissy opened her eyes and met her sister's gaze.

"Go on..." she enjoyed this game. Cissy pretended to be "above" caring about society gossip largely so that Bella could convince her of how interesting it was with the most tantalizing tidbits.

"He was snogging the lead singer of the Weird Sisters!" Bella said, enunciating each word for added affect. Cissy smirked.

"The bloke?" her eyebrow went up.

"The very one!" Bella gave Cissy's hair a sumptuous little tug and chuckled.

"Well," Cissy tried to sound bored, "I always thought he was better dressed than the average Death Eater! Of course I used to think Lucius was SO handsome...until I got a whiff of his feet" she wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, don't remind me! Speaking of which, Rod called me Cissy again last night." Bella tried to hide the edge in her voice but Cissy knew her too well. Cissy's eyes fixed themselves on Bella in the mirror.

"Oh no...I'm sorry!" she exclaimed turning to face her on the bench they shared. Bella had been straddling her and now Cissy slipped an arm around her waist.

Bella just smiled bitterly, "What the fuck are you apologizing for? I'm the one who married the stupid arse."

Cissy smiled in as supportive a look as she could muster, "they really are awful..."

"Hmm?" Bella looked back at her, she had been staring at the bed.

"Men, of course." Cissy groaned. "I think I finally figured out what Lucius really likes. No, it's not boys," she added spotting Bella's smirk, "He put in the mirror by the bed and he stares at himself while we...you know."

Bella laughed, "really?" Cissy had become more candid since Bella's release from Azkaban, but she still tended towards euphemisms and indirectness. Bella found her prudishness charming and loved to be extra crass just to watch her baby sister squirm. "So, while you fuck he's gazing at himself?"

"If you can even call it that." Cissy confessed sadly.

"Do tell!" Bella looked hungry for details and Cissy did not disappoint.

"Well," she began, enjoying the attention, "he measures everything, like he lets me know he wants...you know...by kissing me exactly for 45 seconds." Bella's mouth fell open, this was a whole new perversion and as such she was fully intrigued. "Then he waits for me to undress and spends precisely 32 seconds fondling me. Then he expects absolutely no less than 3 minutes and 45 seconds of me going down on him. After that he gets on top and does his thing for about a minute and a half. I have to make a little bit of noise but not too much and move my hands and face but not my legs or he can't keep his...um...you know. But now he has the mirror so he's been able to finish more often."

Bella started laughing in earnest. "Oh god, Cissy! I'm sorry...but that is the most fucked up shit I've ever heard!" Cissy joined her sister in laughing at Lucius. Bella pulled her into her arms and they just laughed together until tears burned their eyes. Cissy knew Bella would find a way to make a running joke out of her obsessive husband. After a while the laughter subsided and Cissy just rested her face against Bella's neck enjoying the comfort of being together with the one who knew her completely. Even as a middle aged woman, she felt like she could have just slept there like a toddler in a mother's arms.

Bella pulled back and smiled conspiratorially at her, "Let's go out tonight!"

"OK," Cissy agreed.

Bella tried to make her expression serious and said, "You have exactly 76 seconds to get dressed now!" before she burst into fresh laughter. Cissy laughed with her then turned to pick something suitable for a girl's night out.

Cissy pulled out dress after dress for Bella's approval. Bella was noncommittal about all of it. "C'mon Cissy, don't you have anything _sexy_?" she smirked.

"I'm too old to be sexy." Cissy playfully frowned at her.

"Are_ not_! You're still hot, some wizard is bound to come drooling after you, they always do..." Bella teased. Cissy knew Bella was still thinking of Rod and she bit her lip in thought then turned back to the plundered wardrobe.

"Alright, how about," she had pulled a dress out draping it over herself and spun around, "this one?" It was a low-cut red dress that hugged every curve. Bella whistled and grinned. Then she ran off to get dressed while Cissy got herself ready.

Lucius scowled from behind his newspaper as they readied to leave. "Going out?"

"Yes." Bella answered for her sister. And then they went out into the lane where Cissy clung to her sister's arm, letting Bella apparate them to a place of her own choice. Cissy didn't care where she was if she had Bella with her. It was a nice break from home life to get out with her from time to time. As they strolled towards the club they heard thumping music erupt each time a nearby door opened. Arriving at the door the bouncer asked "Entrance pass?"

"Merlin's Mistress" Bella said, the door was opened for them. Inside it was dark with swiftly moving colored lights and many moving figures on a dance floor. Bella took two of Cissy's fingers in her own and led her to the bar. She ordered them drinks named Flaming Dragons. The drinks glowed red and steam floated over the top. Cissy tried it, it was strong but sweet and cinnamony. Bella drank hers down and asked for a Water Dragon to follow it up with. The drinks went like that for a while. They talked in short phrases mostly deaf in the music. Cissy's eyes kept drifting over to a handsome wizard a few stools down. He had just met her eyes in the mirror over the bar when Bella grabbed Cissy's hand, "let's dance, c'mon."

They moved out onto the floor and found a little space for them and faced each other. Bella smiled languorously and began to move her body. Cissy followed her lead, never releasing their two finger hold. Their dancing became playfully sensuous as the music inspired them. Cissy giggled a lot as the alcohol had made her a bit tipsy. Bella, however was three sheets to the wind and was quickly losing her inhibition_ and _her balance. She stumbled and fell against Cissy and Cissy just guided her into a slower dance, resting her hands on Bella's waist. She looked up and met the eyes of the handsome wizard. He was standing right behind Bella smiling at Cissy.

"You two are really hot." he shouted over the music. Cissy's face got hot. Bella lifted her head from Cissy's shoulder and turned to him.

"So you wanna go somewhere?" she crooned suggestively.

"Bella!" Cissy shrieked. But the man just smirked and nodded, gesturing for them to follow him. They gathered their belongings from the bar and set out into the night. Once outside the wizard slipped an arm around each witch and apparated to his flat. It was a very nice penthouse and Cissy looked out the windows as Bella wasted no time in making out with the tall dark stranger.

"What's your name?" Cissy turned and asked. The kissing pair broke apart and he looked to her.

"Renaud" he said simply walking to her and pulling her into his arms, smiling into her face. "You?"

"That's Narcissa," Bella had rested her chin on his shoulder, "and I'm Bella."

"Narcissa..." he whispered gazing into her eyes. Cissy felt her face get hot again. His eyes were closing and Cissy looked down and saw Bella's hands in his pants.

"Bella!" Cissy gasped. She was having second thoughts about this. But Bella chuckled and took her hand and directed it onto the organ she had been stroking herself. Cissy watched Bella's face, watched her eyes glaze over while feeling the stiffening twitching organ move in their hands. Bella licked her lips and grabbed Cissy by the hand and nearly dragged her to the couch. Once there she sat beside her and pulled up her skirt, yanking off her panties.

"C'mere Ronald," she slurred.

He smiled indulgently at her getting his name wrong and pulled off his clothes kneeling between her offered legs. His eyes held Cissy's however, even as he pressed himself into Bella. Cissy watched, disgusted. He had seemed so mysterious and charming, now grunting like an animal on her sister he seemed like a monkey. But Bella was oblivious, her eyes closed and groaning under him. He pulled open her top and suckled each of Bella's nipples while thrusting his incessant rhythm in her. The contact seemed to rouse Bella a bit and she turned to look at Cissy.

She whimpered and took Cissy's hand again, making her touch the place where the man's member split her open. Cissy felt sick. As soon as her hot fingers met their skin, Renaud had shot his wad into Bella and sat back panting, his now flaccid dick leaking onto the floor.

Cissy jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Bella ran after her. "Cissy?" she called, "What's wrong?" Once in the bathroom, Cissy was washing her hands.

Bella leaned against the door and watched her. "Why are you crying?" she asked thickly.

"I'm not!" but then Cissy looked up and saw her face in the mirror, her make up was streaked with tears. She spun around and faced Bella. Bella's top was still open. Cissy looked away, "Cover yourself!" she hissed.

Bella just sauntered closer, placing her hands on the sink, trapping Cissy. She studied her, finally furrowing her brow, "you've seen me naked loads of times, why are you being like this?"

Cissy blushed and met her sister's gaze. "I..." she swallowed hard. "Bella, you're drunk, we should just go."

"I know I am." Bella said thoughtfully. "But you're the one red in the face and I want to know why." Even inebriated Bella was stubborn. "I liked the way your fingers felt. Is that bad? Are you mad because of that?"

Cissy gasped and squirmed, trying to turn away. "No" she hissed, "no, I'm not mad...Please Bella, let me go..." But Bella did not, she went with her hunch and kissed Cissy. Cissy went limp and kissed back, exhausted from trying to resist. Her tears flowed down her cheeks but still she reached up and held Bella's face as their mouths found each other at last. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity of drowning in fire and floating on stars and falling into mountains. Cissy pulled away at last and turned to the sink.

"Oh gods, no..." she cried into her hands. There was a knock at the bathroom door. Renaud was heard hollering, "hey you two OK in there?"

Bella seemed to have sobered somewhat and was staring in shock and wonder at her sobbing sister. "Yeah, we're fine, she's not well, I need to take her home." she answered. Cissy looked up at her questioningly.

Bella stroked her arms and said somberly, "it's alright, let's just go." Then she fixed her clothes and helped Cissy wash up. Soon they were back at Malfoy Manor and Bella led Cissy to bed.

Cissy got undressed for bed in silence as Bella sat brooding at the vanity, not looking at her. As Cissy climbed under her blanket she asked, "will you remember this tomorrow, Bella?"

At that Bella's eyes snapped up and she looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. "I don't know..." she said and left without another word. Cissy knew at least that Lucius had, as always slept on his couch in his office so she knew she'd not have to see him until the morning. She cried softly into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled up in You**

Narcissa lay splayed face down on her bed, limbs tangled in her sheets, dreaming and groaning. She dreamed of climbing down over a jungle gym, but the bars were sticky. She struggled to get past each part only to find her ankles and hands getting tangled. She heard a laugh behind her and looked; there was a giant spider sitting atop the jungle gym which now seemed to be just a web. Webbing shot out to catch her and draw her back towards the spider. The second time she looked, the spider had her mother's face. She began to panic and struggle but the spider/mother laughed and pulled her back. She felt thick hairy legs caressing her, slipping over her body, one groping between her legs. "No, please, stop...oh no!" she cried looking back just in time to see spider mandibles in her mother's mouth snapping at her, getting close to her neck. "Augh!"

Then there was pressure on her back, "wakey **WAkeyyy**," Bella crooned.

"Nnnnggg," Cissy moaned, her eyes cracking slightly then she winced with sudden throbbing pain in her head. "dun wanna..." she groaned.

"I brought you a hangover remedy," Bella said soothingly. At that Cissy turned and snaked an arm out of the bedding.

"Gimme." Bella helped her to sit up a bit and guided her to drink the potion. Cissy sighed. Bella felt her face, "Cissy, you're coming down with a fever..." Cissy pressed her burning face against the cool hand that was stroking her face. Bella laid down beside her and petted her head.

"Well, last night was fun...at least, _I think_." Bella stated. Cissy just nodded. "So uh...did I fuck Reginald?"

"Renaud, yes, you did."

"Oh...but you were there..."

"yes I was." Cissy was deadpan.

"Did you fuck him?" Bella frowned.

"No!" Cissy spat back.

"Oh...is_ that _why you got upset?" Bella turned to her sister with a curious expression, "did you want to?"

"What? No...no it isn't. And no, I didn't!" Cissy turned away from her. She really didn't want to talk about the previous night. She didn't even want to think about it. She wanted to go back to sleep. Bella sighed and left. But then Cissy was wide awake. Why was she upset? No, she wasn't going to think about the kiss and certainly not the hot wet flesh she'd felt between her sister's legs and she most definitely was NOT going to think about how wet it made her as well. No, she was better off just forgetting it and going back to the predictable regularity of being Lucius' dutiful wife for regulated intervals of marital coitus. Bella could go out and get randy with strangers, but that was not how Narcissa Malfoy conducted herself.

She yanked the bedcovers away, "Ugh, I have to get up, I can't lie in all day."

Cissy got dressed quickly, making her way downstairs. She got breakfast ready but had no appetite for it. So she went out to her garden and began pruning everything that even looked like it was _thinking_ of getting unruly. Cissy was determined to order her flowers, her thoughts, and her feelings. If only the throbbing in her head would abate.

She was about to say something cutting to Bella when she spotted the dark figure approaching, but before she could piece together anything suitable, Bella thrust a warm mug into her hand. Cissy frowned, "what is it?"

"Willowbark tea, of course." Bella looked at her as though she was concerned. If anyone else had been grumpy at her, Bella would have just dished right back, but something in her sister's mood was troubling. For one, Cissy was not prone to moodiness; favoring an almost rigidly mental approach to every issue. But as far as Bella could surmise, there was little rational about her sister just then. She sat on a nearby bench and watched Cissy drink her tea.

Cissy made a face but drank it. Finally muttering, "ever hear of honey, Bella?"

"Uh...oh." Bella replied somewhat numbly. She was still trying to sort out why Cissy had been upset the previous night. She took to poking at Cissy's flowers while she thought. Cissy finally sighed in frustrated, "what?"

"Eh?" Bella looked up from the leaf she had just shredded unconsciously.

"You must want something, you never hang out in my garden unless you want something," Cissy raised her voice and her cheeks flushed. "So, spit it out, right?"

Bella's mouth worked for a moment then she slipped up behind Cissy and crooned, "you know...I _did_ kiss you more than 45 seconds..."

There was a crash as the mug fell from Cissy's hands. "Fuck!" she blurted out. Then she spun around and stared hard at Bella, "get away, go! Get out!" she spat only vaguely coherently. Bella reached out for her, concerned at the outburst.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cissy screamed at the top of her lungs, veins bulging in her neck. Bella's mouth fell open, she had never seen Cissy so upset. But then, Cissy's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed into Bella's waiting arms.

"Told you you had a fever, silly," Bella muttered holding her, "let's get you back to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar and Spice and Everything...Depraved

"LUCIUS!" Bella shrieked about the house searching him out. He ignored her, he hated the way she made his name sound obscene. But she found him sitting at his desk hiding behind the Daily Prophet. "_There _you are, Lucius!" He grunted. "You need to call a Healer." she insisted.

"Whatever for? Did the Little Missus get a splinter?" He drawled sarcastically.

Bella scowled, "She's sick with a fever."

He lowered the paper and glared at her, "Honestly, what else is new?" he groaned. She scowled, his nonchalant attitude towards her sister's well-being was grating on her last nerve and she pulled out her wand. He got up. "Fine, I'll have a look, you can put that away."

They went back to the room where Cissy was laying on the bed, drenching the sheets with sweat and tossing her head back and forth in her delirium. He went over and passed his wand over her. He rolled his eyes when he turned back to Bella. "You gave her cinnamon. She's allergic."

Bella gaped at him. Cinnamon? Who the bloody fuck was allergic to cinnamon? He leaned back over his wife and muttered, "viridis est verum, verum est non rutilus."

A soft green light enveloped her body and then she was no longer feverish and she looked fine. Lucius turned to Bella and said, "don't give her cinnamon and she'll be fine." She wanted to punch him, he was insufferable at the best of times but when he felt he was right, he was her favorite subject for murder fantasies.

Cissy was stirring and Lucius left. Bella rushed over to her sister and sat beside her, taking her hand. Cissy slowly blinked and looked at her. "Uh...what happened?" she gasped.

"Well, you collapsed, Lucius says you're allergic to cinnamon?" Bella frowned at her worried.

"Oh, yeah..." Cissy looked away.

"Cinnamon? But Cissy, I used to feed you cinnamon rolls all the time!" Bella was still frowning. Cissy struggled to sit up.

"Yeah well, I became allergic to a lot of things that reminded me of you when you left..." Cissy pulled back the covers intent of restarting her day with what was left of her dignity. Bella reached up and stroked her hair with surprising gentleness.

"I'm here now though..." Cissy met her eyes. Her throat constricted and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. It was sudden and reckless though normally Cissy was neither. She reached out and pulled Bella to her saying, "don't ever leave me again!" Bella held her a bit then looked at her face. Cissy felt her face warm under the scrutiny of the dark eyes. She had meant to reach out casually but then when her fingers touched Bella's face, her stomach flipped over and it must have shown in her face.

Bella leaned in close and Cissy closed the gap until their lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfection of Imperfection

At first Cissy's lips just pressed against Bella's. She had shut her eyes tight and she seemed to be just clinging to the contact. Then she pulled back a bit as though startled by her own actions and found soft dark eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Cissy?" Bella asked, "are you still feverish?" The disbelief in Bella's voice frightened Cissy. Suddenly she feared being the one who had just kissed her sister. She wanted to roll it back, to undo it and save face. But it had been done. She shook her head and tears slipped from her wide eyes. She clenched her lips to keep from crying out loud. But her chest heaved with both fear and dread. She started to turn away. Bella grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that." Bella said sternly.

Cissy turned back and opened her quivering mouth in spite of herself, "what?"

Bella's face took on a strangely sad look, "Don't pull away like that."

Cissy gaped at her. "I..."

"Look," Bella frowned at the bed, tugging absently at a stray thread, "I don't know what this is, but I know that it didn't _just_ happen. When I was in Azkaban, the only thing I could feel was** you**. Just that you existed. No time or space or dementors could erase the sweetness of your presence. But you can. You can be right next to me, looking right at me and suddenly I feel invisible. I know you do it when you're upset, beyond that I don't know. But I can't bear it. I would do anything to keep you near."

Cissy was watching her face, considering her words. She never imagined that the way she closed off her emotions could be felt by another, let alone hurt that person. "Bella," she whispered, "do you remember when you fed me cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah, you were ten, and had to stay home from the Ostara ritual on account of your cramps. I fed you cinnamon rolls in bed. I checked in on you so much that night. But I never told you, I came in while you slept and touched your hair. I was so scared, but didn't know why. I only knew I wanted to touch you but felt afraid you'd wake up and be mad." Bella spilled the words in a rush.

"I knew you were there. I liked you touching me. I wanted...more... Bella...?" Cissy blushed.

"Cissy?"

Their eyes met for a long silence. Only their breathing moved, the air between them in a tug-of-war. Finally Bella reached up and brushed away a drying tear from Cissy's face. "So, I won't lose you if you know that..." Bella swallowed and licked her lips, the thrill of risk burning heat into her cheeks, "that I think of you as more than a sister?"

Cissy shook her head, her skin was prickling with how intense the energy was, the fear and the relief, the anticipation and sense of taboo. She reached for Bella and let her fingers indulge in the nearness of her. She stroked the soft curls and the little hairs on her chin. She petted her cheeks and slid a finger over the full red lips. At that she caught her breath and as their eyes met again, she pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her. She looked at the eager, expectant face as though seeing her for the first time. Then again, their lips met. Bella didn't simply kiss back, she suckled intently at Cissy's lower lip. Their mouths opened slowly and in a flash of heat, Cissy felt Bella's tongue graze her own.

The awareness of Bella's body beneath her pressed into her mind; the breasts squeezed under her weight, the parted thighs and dress, the arms which held her arms firmly. As their mouths explored the sublime softness of their meeting, they adjusted their bodies so that their legs entwined and a hot pressure found Cissy's sex. She pressed her knee between Bella's thighs and the grip on her arms tightened. They both moved slowly and unsure at first, seeking friction and some meeting of mutual pleasure.

Cissy wanted to feel the hot wet folds with her fingers again, so she pulled back and tugged up Bella's dress. Bella helped and returned the favor, tugging Cissy's gown over her head. Once skin to skin they lost themselves for a moment of sighing pleasure at the warmth and craving feeling of gliding smooth legs against smooth legs and soft belly against soft belly and breasts that made their heads spin from the weight and downy soft skin. Cissy reached down and found Bella's sex with her fingers, stroking and exploring. Bella suckled Cissy's neck and the jolt of pleasure made Cissy hand curl, sliding her fingers deep into her sister.

Bella cried out and bucked her hips. Cissy was amused and intrigued. She wanted more, she wanted to make Bella cum and lose her mind. With a blazing look she crouched between the round thighs and pressed her lips to the place above where her hand was. Her tongue probed until it found the hard nub and she flicked it. Bella had given up trying to return anything then, she gripped the bed and moaned in surprise and the overwhelming sharp pleasure that Cissy's mouth brought.

"Oh Cissy...oh goddess of mercy and wonder, I never knew..." she gasped and rolled her hips under the fervent stroking mouth and plunging fingers. "Oh gods please...please...oh goddess, don't stop..." she panted and moaned. Cissy focused and gave her what she needed, savoring the mindless vocalization and the flush in her skin. She felt the soft velvetty interior of Bella's body start to clinch and the nub of swollen flesh ducked down and bobbed as Bella's voice reached a fever pitch. She felt energy flowing from her attention into the swirling pool of Bella's presence, mingling and heightening the flow.

"FUUUUCK!" Bella cried as her orgasm shook her completely and a bubble of pride and affection filled Cissy's chest. After, Bella lay panting, unable to move more than to turn her head. Cissy lay beside her, resting on her elbow watching her face and smiling. Finally Cissy whispered, "that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Bella!"

Bella only smiled weakly, "I'll get you back...just you wait."


End file.
